


Blandior esse potes?

by Almost_Star_Struck



Series: Serva me, servabo te. [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, I can't write sex well, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, So I skip it, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally they need to use the Watchword, but they aren't ever afraid to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blandior esse potes?

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this all day at work so here you go. Unbetaed as always.
> 
> For the record:  
> Arousal does not equal desire.  
> Being able to handle a situation once doesn't mean it's always the same experience.  
> Certain types of pain are not always welcome even to those who normally enjoy such things.
> 
> You know, for someone who isn't overly fond of BDSM, I certainly end up writing it a bunch...hmmmm.

"Katoh."

Dorian blinks and looks over Bull's shoulder, seeing the older man's pained expression. He had been fine when he had tied the knots, but now he could see the man's limbs shaking from the strain and not in the good way. "What's wrong, Amatus?" he asked, quickly moving to untie the Qunari's hands from behind his back. He released the bindings with little trouble, having enough practice with the knotwork to know exactly where to tug. The Bull grunted, pulling his arms forward and lifting his chest off the bed. His legs were still knotted together, but at least no longer pulled as far up as they were to meet his hands. 

"Ah fuck. It's my knee...sorry." He turned his head, looking back as Dorian's nimble fingers worked the ties keeping his ankles together. 

The mage frowned as he released the final knot. The Iron Bull lowered his legs back down to the bed slowly, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Nevertheless, he was still shaking a bit from the pain. Dorian nudged his side and he let the mage roll him onto his back, kicking the ropes to the floor. Once he was settled against the pillows and headboard, Dorian leaned in for a kiss. "No, I'm sorry. I should have seen you were in pain." He paused and looked at Bull with a serious expression. "Was it too tight?" he asked, pressing magically heated fingers to the old scars. 

Shaking his head, the Bull said, "No, just been acting up lately. Think it's the cold." He relaxed a bit, some of the tension leaving his face as Dorian rubbed over the wound. He closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss Dorian's cheek. 

The mage rolled his eyes and muttered, "It's gotten worse every winter." Dorian paused and pursed his lips before adding, "This is why we should move back to the North."

"It's not that serious, Kadan." Bull shrugged and nuzzled into the mage's hair, inhaling deeply. Dorian just huffed, clearly unconvinced. 

"Next time I tie you up, your legs are staying free then. I don't care how much you beg me."

The Bull purred, "But I thought you liked it when I begged?"

He touched the Qunari's face, fingers stroking over the stubble that lined each cheek. "Oh it's a very enticing sound, but even your whining and puppy dog eyes won't be enough to sway me. I can be cruel. Cruel to be kind, so to speak." He smiled and drew the Bull into a deep kiss. It wasn't long before heated passion overrode the residual pain. 

* * *

Dorian moaned softly behind the blindfold and shook his head. The Bull could see the stress in his face. He had suspected that this would end quickly as soon as he had tied it around the mage's face. "No...no no." Bull paused for a bit, letting the man breathe even as he held the mage's hips, still inside. Finally, Dorian groaned and said, "Katoh. _Kaffas_ , Katoh."

"You held out for a long time, Kadan." The Bull pulled out and took the blindfold off gently. He leaned in for a gentle kiss as he stroked the younger man's hair. He gave the younger man a sympathetic look. "But if you really didn't like it, you should have told me first thing. Don't try to force yourself to do something for me."

Dorian frowned and took the blindfold into his hands, smoothing the black material against his palm. "I wanted to try it too...but I just..."

"Hey, I don't need an explanation. If you don't like it, you don't like it." The Bull gathered Dorian up into his lap, smiling as the younger man wrapped his arms around his shoulders, practically melting into his chest "Do you want to stop entirely or cut out just this part?"

The mage hummed against his throat and then mouthed at Bull's pulse underneath his chin. The Qunari purred and rubbed up and down his lover's back, nibbling the tip of his ear. That earned him a small whine of frustration and he rocked his hips against Dorian's. "Should I take that as a yes?"

" _Vishante kaffas_ , if you don't fuck me-"

"As you wish." He said, grinning as he leaned forward, pinning the mage back to the bed, looking him straight in the eye. Dorian's eyes dilated and he spread his legs. 

The Iron Bull was never one to turn down such a clear invitation.

* * *

He felt like he was going mad. The sensation was too much, overwhelming all of his senses. "Ah, damnit." 

Dorian's hand flicked the feather over one nipple, circling the flesh tenderly. The barest hint of touch created a ripple effect that had his back arching high. "Too much?" the mage asked teasingly, misreading the signs of the Bull's body. There was being teased and then there was this. The Qunari shook his head, pulling at the ties that held his hands to the hook above the bed. 

"Yeah. Katoh. I can't." He looked at the mage, seeing Dorian pout a bit. The other man had been so pleased to find that he was still ticklish despite all of the deep scarring. Nevertheless, he drew the feather away before tossing it off the bed with a flick of his wrist. "Honestly, I'm surprised that isn't employed by the Ben-Hassrath. That shit is just-" he stopped and shuddered underneath the mage. 

"I didn't think it was that bad." The mage glanced down, seeing that Bull was still entirely erect. "But if you're sure." He reached up, rubbing the base of the Bull's horns. Bull laid back, letting the mage tend to him, his clever fingers always seeking out the Qunari's pleasure points. 

Eventually Bull lifted his chest up to meet Dorian in a kiss. The mage smiled and returned it eagerly. "I'm glad you told me though. I honestly would not have known it was that bad. You like the pain so often it's difficult to tell."

The Qunari shrugged, "Normally it's fine. That just wasn't the type of sensation I like." He nipped Dorian's bottom lip and the mage gave a sexy little growl. "I'd rather you do that to me."

Dorian gave him a quick wink and a flirty smile before lowering himself back down to Bull's chest. The Bull gasped as he felt Dorian's blunt teeth close around his left nipple. His spine arched, lifting them both up.

"That's it. _Fuuuuuck_."

* * *

It took almost an hour, but eventually he saw Dorian squirming uncomfortably as he hung from his arms. Bull's head slowed but continued to bob between his legs which were spread by a piece of plywood.

"Katoh. Get me down. Get me down, please." Dorian was starting to babble, his face redder than the wet dick between his now shaking legs. "Please Bull. I want to get down. It _hurts_."

Bull gently shushed him as he worked the chains, lifting Dorian up from the hook in the ceiling. He kissed Dorian's cheeks and laid him down on the bed, removing the ropes that kept Dorian's ankles tied to the plank. "It's ok. I've got you," he assured the mage even as he saw Dorian's eyes water a bit. The pain and pleasure were too much for him and Dorian bit down a small sob. "I've got you, Dorian." Bull repeated as he rubbed over the sore stretched muscles, eyeing the rope burns on Dorian's legs and the bruises from the chains around his wrists.

"It wasn't that bad last time," Dorian murmured as he pulled his arms to his chest, huddling against the Bull. Bull kissed his hair and stroked his shoulders which were still tense and sweaty from being pulled back for so long. "I wasn't as weak."

"Sometimes we can't take the strain. Doesn't make you weak." He took Dorian's hand, spreading the fingers out and kissing over each and every one. "You lasted a really long time you know."

Dorian made a small sound in the back of his throat and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. The Bull just smiled and whispered, "You're strong, Kadan. _So_ strong. It's ok to have bad days." He began to play with Dorian's hair, pulling it into a fluffy mohawk. It made Dorian snort and the mage's gray eyes opened once more.

"Maker you are such a child." He flatted his hair down with one hand only for Bull to immediately pull it back up. 

The next hour was spent rolling around in bed, kissing, and Bull finding new ways to style Dorian's messed up hair. 

* * *

Today he felt like he was going through the motions. His cock rose and he found himself heated and sweaty, panting as Dorian worked between his powerful thighs. Hard not to with some as eager and talented in bed as Dorian. 

"Kadan?"

Dorian lifted up, his lips swollen as he stared at Bull, waiting for a new instruction. Bull cradled the younger man's jaw, thumb pressing against those beautiful lips, mussing the moustache. 

"Katoh."

Dorian blinked and sat up on his knees, his hands bracing on Bull's thighs. "Something wrong?" He glanced at Bull's still throbbing arousal and raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

Bull shook his head and averted his eyes. "Nothing you did, Dorian. Just not really wanting to do this right now." He looked at the mage's member which was still hard between his legs. "Do you want me to take care of you?" Dorian frowned and shook his head, leaning on top of the Qunari. There was worry etched in the other man's expression and Bull felt guilty for making him feel this way in the first place.

"Do you want me to touch you at all?" Dorian asked softly, staring into his single eye. "I can just let you sleep if that's all you want tonight." 

Shaking his head, the Bull said, "Not like that, but come here." He gestured to the space next to him. Dorian scooted up the bed sheets, hugging into the Qunari's side. He stroked over the Bull's chest with gentle fingers. 

Together they remained like that, silent, listening to each other's breaths. Eventually, Dorian said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Bull shrugged, but the human seemed to understand. Dorian heaved a sigh and added, "Ok, another time then. Get your wool-gathering done tonight and we will pick up tomorrow or whenever you feel ready."

Bull clasped their hands together and he nodded. "Thanks, Kadan."

"Get some sleep, you big lummox." 


End file.
